Keys
by TheaterFreak123
Summary: McGee's strange behavior leads to a shocking revelation.


**Hey! So I just found this old story I wrote. I don't even remember what it was going to be about. I guess I was just free-writing like McGee:) Anyway, if you have any ideas for it, please review! PS. I don't own NCIS but some day hope to be on it!**

"Hey McGoogle, you coming tonight?" Tony asked his friend, referring to the bar they usually go after cases to celebrate, walking over to his desk as soon as Gibbs dismissed them, back pack in hand.

McGee didn't even look up from his computer, for what DiNozzo could tell was booting down. "Nah, not tonight Tony." Still his eyes were glued to the now dark computer. Maybe if he just ignored, Tony would just go away. Not happening, it seemed as Tim didn't feel the presence beside him move at all. Uh oh, looks like actually eye contact was needed.

"Something's been up with you all day McGee. I'm not leaving, no matter how much you deflect me." It was as if Tony read his mind.

Slowly McGee lifted his head, and matched his green eyes with Tony's brown ones. He then rose out of his desk chair, not taking his eyes off of DiNozzo's. Tony instantly backed up, to give Tim some room, but not taking his eyes off of him.

Tim slightly nodded in thanks to the room given to him before firmly speaking, "Tony, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine, I just don't feel like getting drunk tonight." Well, getting drunk with other people. He kept it short and sweet, promptly taking his eyes of his friend, back down to the desk, where he scanned for his keys.

He gave Tony his conformation, yet he still isn't leaving. Well, if Tony doesn't leave first, then he'll have to. Tim started scanning quicker for his car keys on the desk, though they seemed not to be there. Damn! No quick escape. No escape at all if he can't find his damn keys!

"Looking for something?" DiNozzo softly smiled, not the usual smirk he had plastered to his face. McGee looked u at him, pretty sure that his anger and annoyance were apparent on his face.

"My car keys." He gave in, after coming up with nothing, and angry at himself for having to ask for help.

DiNozzo's face shown confusion, as he glanced sown at his coworker's hand. "Tim, they are in your hands." What? Tim looked down at his left fist, which sure enough held his work car keys. How could he have missed that? Oh well , he has a getaway plan now. Grunting a thanks to DiNozzo, he pushed past him, hurrying to the stairwell, ignoring the shouts of his name from Tony. He couldn't deal with him right now. He just wanted to be alone. Almost to the stairs, almost to the lobby, almost to the door, almost to his car, almost alone.

However his perfect plan did not include someone actually walking out of the stairwell. Ziva just happened to be walking out the same time he was walking in, very quickly. They slammed into each other, causing Ziva to loose her balance. Luckily she caught onto the door before she could fall.

"McGee?" She asked in surprise to his dazed expression, "Surely I did not hurt you that much."

McGee didn't realize he was just standing there, staring at her until she out an arm on him. That sent a jolt through his, which Ziva felt the tremor and pulled backed. He stared into her eyes, sending her a silent sorry and bolted down the stairwell.

He could here voices bouncing off the walls, Ziva's accented one combining with Tony's deeper one, both calling the same thing. He could also here footsteps. Or were those his own? That thought was enough to make him run faster, not even say goodnight to the security guards, and throw open the door to his car and slam it shut.

Once in the safety of his own car, he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and replayed the last few hours. Not liking what he saw, Tim slammed his fist onto the steering wheel and said angrily out loud to himself, "Dammit McGee! The way you acted today! They are going to know something's up! Last year you were fine! Well, last year you didn't come to work, but still! No one suspected anything! And now, god dammit, everything is ruined! They are going to come looking for you! You are such an idiot!"

The last sentence he screamed. Then as soon as that crazy moment had come, it passed, leaving him feeling exhausted. McGee again took deep breaths before he realized how cold it was. Turning on the car, he put the heat on full blast and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the one place that has brought him comfort on this wretched night.

DiNozzo and Ziva kept on repeating the name that was on their minds the past couple of hours, though they both knew he was gone. The slam of the door at the bottom of stairs confirmed it.

Tony sighed, ready to talk about their partner's strange behavior to the woman in front of him, until he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Turning to face the desks across from the elevators and stairwell, agents had stopped what they were doing, way more interested in the dispute going on between the "A" team.

Ziva had apparently noticed too, for she was already walking back to her desk, already packed up for the weekend, though cell phone sitting on top of a pile of paper work, which is probably the reason she came back up. The assassin picked up her stapler and smiled at the gawking agents, who ran away quite quickly.

Once they were gone, Ziva snatched up her phone and hurried over to the elevator, hitting the button with enough force to crack it. Tony ran after her, his only question soon answered by just one word muttered by the ninja.

"Abby."


End file.
